Conventionally, there is proposed a technology for inserting identification information (a tag or a chapter) identifying a scene desired by a user into a broadcasted program content, a program content distributed over a network, or a video content created by the user. Such identification information allows the user to recognize each scene of the content.
Also, conventionally technology proposes managing a tag list and the like on a server over the network. In this manner, a user can create a tag list and allow another user to obtain the list from the server, and to use the tag list when viewing the content.
A tag list or a chapter list is created to facilitate a user to easily understand the content. However, there has been an assumption that only a single tag list or chapter list is used to facilitate user's recognition of the content. Therefore, conventionally, displaying a plurality of tag lists or chapter lists has not been considered. However, a plurality of tag lists or chapter lists may be created from different perspectives.